Recent evidence indicates that exogenously administered melatonin enhances gonadotropic release during the follicular phase. The effect of physiologic levels of melatonin on gonadotropin release to GnRH stimulation during the follicular phase will be determined. Also changes in the levels of steroids secreted by the ovary will be determined.